This String
by Phoenix Flower Ravens
Summary: Sakura and Sasori were childhood friends. But when Sakura moved away, she forgot about Sasori. But he never forgot her. Now he has to try and get her to remember him.


**Luna:** SasoSaku Time!

**Sakura:** Okay.. just one question... Why aren't you writing Angelic Or Demonic?

**Luna:** Because I have no idea's for the next chapter yet!

**Sasori: **Oi vay...

**Luna:** Disclaimer please!

**Sasori:** Pheniox Flower Luna does NOT own Naruto

**Sakura:** If she did, I would not keep chasing after Sasuke, I'd go to Gaara and not kill Sasori. Sasuke would come back and not be a jack ass, and I would have a twin!

**Luna:** I think you said too much...

**Sasori: **Yep.

**Sakura: **Oh hush and on with the story! Enjoy!

**[=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=][Pheniox Flower Luna][=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=]**

**This String**

Sakura was walking down the streets of Kohona and was hanging her head low. She was on her way to the high school and to be honest, she was extremly nervous.

Today was her first day, and to top it all off, she was a freshman! She was basically a newbie! Of course there are more people, but she was really nervous because her older brother Kisami just graduated from highschool. So she was basically alone in huge crowd of teenagers.

Sakura sighed and shoved her teal finger nailed hands in her fur pockets. She had on her one strapped book bag on her shoulders and her faded skinny jeans on with her crimson tube top underneith the coat.

Then a sudden ear splitting screaching sound of tires screaching across the pavement filled the cold morning air, making Sakura grasp and cup her ears and hiss in pain.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes at the sound and then her emerald eyes went wide when she saw a black hummer and a cop car speeding down the streets. The hummer she reconized as her brothers and tears threatened to fall as they made her eyes sting.

Sakura knew Kisami was in a gang called Akatsuki, but she never seen them run from the cops before. And that made her really angry and upset then she had to turn away and run.

Then a sudden bang was fired behind her, making her stummble forwards and grab her neck and head. Something Kisami told her to do if there was gun fire and he wasn't there to help. More screaching of tires was sounded and she heard a crash, making her scream. She suddenly looked up from her position and saw the police car crashed into a wall and the windshield smashed and the cops inside the car limp around it.

Sakura stood up and thought about walking over, but she just stood in horror then looked around for the hummer, only to see it park not even five feet away from her. She saw three people pile out of the passanger side of the vechile and Kisami climb out of the drivers seat.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Kisami's voice was in panic "Are you hurt? What the fuck are you doing here? Did you get shot?"

"One question at a time!" Sakura shouted and ran her soft and small fingers through her shoulder length cherry blossom pink hair.

"Why aren't you in school?" Kisami asked in a stern yet concerned voice.

"I was on my way, until this happened," Sakura said and she gestured to him and the cars.

"Kisami, who is this, un?" a male's voice asked.

Sakura looked behind Kisami and saw a tall male with long blonde hair, part of it in a pony tail and the rest down and his bangs over his right eye. Sakura could barley tell he had really icy blue eyes.

"This is my little sister, Sakura!" Kisami answered in a cheerful voice "She's the same age as Ino."

"I heard my name!" said a girl who suddenly popped her head out of the hummer. She looked Almost exactly like the male but with a little dark eyes and all her hair was in a ponytail.

"We were just telling Deidara about Sakura!" said another male.

Sakura looked at the male who just spoke and instantly had a death grip around his neck in a hug.

"Itachi!" she shouted and he chuckled, hugging her back.

"It's good to see you too, Pinky." Itachi said with a smirk when she snarled at him for the nickname he always called her.

"So you know her, un?" Deidara asked Itachi as he raised his visable eyebrow.

"Of course! Kisami and I have been friends since Grade school, and I met her through him," Itachi explained as Sakura finally released her death grip on him.

"Kisami...We have to go.." said the last male.

Sakura tilted her head and looked at him. He had crimson hair with a sort or marroon colored eyes, wich clearly held boredom in them.

"Fine, Sasori.." Kisami sighed and looked at Sakura, "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Why home?" Sakura asked.

"Because you almost got shot!" Kisami said in a matter-of-fact voice "They should excuse that! Even on the first day."

"Fine fine," Sakura sighed as she climbed into the hummer and ended up sitting on Itachi's lap.

"You sure are light, Pinky." Itachi said with a grin and earned a glare from her.

Sakura leaned her head against Itachi's chest and closed her eyes. She could feel Itachi's head rest on hers and she opened her eyes again. She instaly saw Sasori's eyes examing her face and features.

Sasori held a look of confusion mixed with interest. He had only a hint of a smile on his pale face. His lips were pink from the cold weather and eyes half lidded from probably lack of sleep.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the male and her only smirked a little before turning his gaze out the window.

"Sooo.. Sakura." Ino's voice rang through Sakura's ears, causing her to look over at the blonde female.

"How long have you been in Kohona?" she asked, her voice clearly showing she was a little nervous about talking to her.

"Since I was... Nine I think." Sakura answered in a sweet and kind voice, making Ino's face light up.

"I just moved here. Do you think you could show me around?" Ino asked as she tilted her head to the side a little.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Sakura answered with a huge grin, makinf Ino smile.

"Aww.. I wanna be shown around by a hot chick too, un!" Deidara said with a smirk and a pouty look mixed.

Kisami snarled and hit Deidara upside the head, making Sakura and Ino giggle, Itachi chuckle, and Sasori smirk.

"You'll like Kohona Ino!" Sakura said with a smile.

"I'm sure I will! Now that I have a new friend!" Ino said with a grin and giggled as Kisami was still beating up Deidara.

"Kisami! Stop, un!" Deidara said with a whine.

"You sound like a puppy!" Sakura laughed and Ino giggled.

"Hey! It's true! You do!" Ino giggled again and Itachi chuckled once more.

Sakura smile and looked over at Sasori. His gaze was on her once more and she tilted her head. Sasori's face held confusion, but also a long train of thought. He blinked a few times, realizing Sakura was watching him, and shook his head, looking out the window once more.

_"I know you.."_ Sasori thought..._ "Do you remember me?"_

He glanced at Sakura, seeing her smiling face, making his heart race, and a small smile forming on his lips, before he turned and looked out to window once more.

_"I'll make you remember... That's a promise!"_

**Luna: **Soooooo? Whatcha thinking?

**Sakura:** I love it! OMG! So... Sasori is a past friend?

**Luna: **I can't tell! Spoilers!

**Sakura: **Oh.. Right.. Haha..

**Sasori: **I like it.. Nice details.

**Luna: **Thank You!

**Sakura:** R!

**Sasori: **And!

**Luna:** R!


End file.
